


I know where you can put that flute

by hailpailentologi



Series: The Adventures of Dab Swaggel and [Insert word starting with ph- here] [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Oh god, Shit, heck, its back, meme!fic, someone call jesus, this is a fucking ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailpailentologi/pseuds/hailpailentologi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have pre-band camp anxiety so this is the only way I knew how to get rid of it. </p><p> </p><p>EMBARK ON THE ADVENTURES OF DAB SWAGGEL AND P-DAWG AS THEY WORK TOGETHER TO DISCOVER THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE OR SOME PHILOSOPHICAL SHIT LIKE THAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know where you can put that flute

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm a horrible person

Ooooooooooh hecK it's Dab Swaggel again but it's different bc this time!!! I'm in high school??? In ameRics!!! Land of free and brave and marching ants!!!!! I play thee tromboner and me bffffffflfflfl Philanthropy plays fluty sholy hit he cute tho like gr8 m8 r8 8/8

Aneewayz one day I got sexually frustrate while we march and looke at Philadelphia and he flute give me a tr0Mb0n3r and og director tells us it's lunch time so I snEk ovr 2 Phillips head screwdriver and lick he flute hole and he like "woah fuck sa yuk that me flute not ur flute why u lick bro?"

"Hey br0sk1 wanna follow me 2 the bathroom????? platonically??¿? As br0Z????¿¿??" I aśk and he submit like the puny m0rt4l he izzzzzzz and follow

We enter the room of bath and I notiçe philosophy still has he flûte and I'm like "yo dawg sh0v3 th4t flut3 up my asS" 

He take out the flûte

He polish it

He pull down me pants

LOOP DE LOOP THERE GOES THE FLUTE

"W04H BR0 I J0K3"

He simply respond

"I don't" 

He push me to ground (flute still in me glute) and maked out wit me and I came and then lunch was ovr and ppl asked why there was a flute in me glute but they'll never know the true story

That was for me and philharmonic to know and the haterz to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually do intend to write serous is shit again and am working on two really good fics right now. I just write these meme fics when I have anxiety. So you have two fics to look forward to, one is a fake relationship AU, and another is a High school AU. Feel free to ask questions about them in the comments if you wish.


End file.
